A New Day
by Nyodrite
Summary: [Future MinaKaka/YonKaka - Minato as Volkner] Kakashi couldn't truly say what he expected to happen when he died but reincarnation had never crossed his mind as a possibility, let alone reincarnation in an entirely different world- suffice to say, the world he was in (the Pokémon World it was called) was different then the one he came from.
1. First Step

Kakashi couldn't truly say what he expected to happen when he died, part of him expected an eternity of torture to repent for the sins of his life while part of him hoped that he would be reunited with his parents (that he would be able to meet his mother) and team- that, in time, he would be able to introduce his students to his parents and team. Reincarnation had never crossed his mind as a possibility, let alone reincarnation in an entirely different world- suffice to say, the world he was in (the _Pokémon World_ it was called) was different from the one he had come from in various ways.

One such way was the use of pokémon dollars (poké) for money rather then ryō and, from what he remembered, 1 poké was equal to 10 ryō. A major difference was _pokémon_, strange creatures with jutsu-like abilities that lived in the world and seemed to have taken the place of animals (some digging had made him find out that animals _did_ exist in this world only that pokémon seemed to have been too much competition for them, leading to many to be extinct and those that weren't survived only in captivity).

Geography and history, obviously, were two more differences- language, surprisingly, was relatively the same even if there were words in this world that had never been in the Konohan dialect or in any of the Elemental Countries' dialects.

Reincarnation, despite lacking people he was hoping to see again, wasn't all that bad even if he did have to deal with being a baby (and having to deal with puberty) again; he had a single parent again, though this time it was his mother rather then father which, he suppose, was just as well since he doubted that he would have been able to call anyone besides Hatake Sakumo 'Tōsan'. He was homeschooled rather then going to going to a school like the Academy, though his mother also taught the other children of the town they lived in (Littleroot was vastly smaller then Konoha) and wheedled visits from a Professor named Birch. He also grew up with, instead of his father's ninken, his mother's Linoone.

Linoone being a four-legged, slender bodied pokémon with long claws, small yet sharp teeth, small ears, blue eyes and white fur that had brown stripes with one being tipped with an arrowhead that ran from right above it's eyes down the length of it's body. They were fast and, if not for their trouble with making adjustments to their direction without coming to a complete stop first, he believed that they could have kept pace with chūnin.

And, while he wasn't technically an adult at five since he was a genin, at fourteen years old (as his mother had steadfastly refused to let him go at ten) he was able to finally explore the rest of the world he found himself in- he just had to get a pokémon from Professor Birch first.

* * *

><p>Given that the Professor lived in Littleroot, Kakashi's journey to get his first pokémon wasn't a long one- though he caught the man right before he was about to head out to do field research.<p>

"So you're finally old enough to start your own journey, Kakashi?" Professor Birch asked him as the man pulled three Pokéballs (a ball- red top, white bottom and a black ring that separated the two by running horizontally around the ball with a white button on the front- used to capture and hold pokémon) from his bag, continuing when he said nothing. "I have three starter pokémon for you to choose from; a grass-type named Treecko, a water-type named Mudkip and a fire-type named Torchic."

As the Professor said their names, he let the pokémon out of their Pokéballs.

Treecko was under two feet in height, bipedal, lizard-like with two dark green, leaf-like tails with both it's feet and hands having three digits each. It was mostly green- a lighter shade then it's tails- with a red stomach and bright yellow eyes that had reptilian pupils.

Mudkip was smaller then Treecko and was on four legs instead of two, it was cyan blue with a light blue neck, underbelly and tail (which was large and fin-like). It's head hosted a large fin, it's face had large orange cheeks with three small spikes and had short legs which paws had only three toes each.

Torchic was the same size as Mudkip and reminded him of a chick...and Naruto as it's plumage was bright orange, it's tiny wings were yellow as were the three feathers atop it's head. It's eyes were black, tiny beak tan as was it's three-digit talons.

"I'll take Treecko." He decided, an easy decision given that the water-type was glaring at him mutinously and the fire-type was running about excitedly as it explored (it had nothing to do with them reminding him of his two male students even if the elements were wrong).

Professor Birch returned them all to their Pokéballs and handed him the one containing Treecko, the other two going back into the man's bag, "Alright, you have your starter and I have the other two..."

"Kāchan mentioned a Pokédex." Kakashi interrupted when the man started going over everything he had in his bag to make sure he was prepared for his field research.

The Professor made a noise, partially startled and partially self-irritated, before digging through drawers, "Thank you, I forgot about that. Do you know what a Pokédex is?"

"No," he answered bluntly, "Kāchan said you would be the best person to explain it."

The man nodded in acceptance to that, "A Pokédex is an electronic device designed to catalogue and provide information regarding the various species of pokémon, a pokémon encyclopedia if you will. It can give you information about tools along with the moves a pokémon knows, it also will act as a form of identification for trainers. The Pokédex tells you this information with a synthesized speaker- the Hoenn Pokédex, like the Sinnoh Pokédex, has a female speaker that we call 'Dextette'."

The Pokédex was small enough for him to hold in one hand when the Professor handed it to him and mostly red though there was a rounded rectangle in black on the top's center with a black stripe on the bottom along with black and white Pokéball shape with a blue button that, upon pressing it, unlocked the Pokédex to let him open it. Inside there was also red, a back stripe went from the white ball to the seam where the Pokédex flipped open with a screen placed a bit higher then the center, there was a green circular button located a bit above and to the right of the white ball with two small white, rounded rectangular buttons on the upper right- the top part of the opened Pokédex held speakers on the left and right with a black, rounded rectangle that held a green circle in it's bottom half.

"I'm also giving you five Pokéballs to start off with." Professor Birch told him, handing him five miniaturized Pokéballs. "And I believe that's it."

Tucking the balls away, Kakashi nodded and followed the man out saying a brief word of thanks before heading back to his mother whom immediately gathered him up in a hug as the Linoone inspected his Treecko curiously, something he bore with good enough grace given that there was a likely chance that he wouldn't see her for months if not years.

"Here," Kāchan said, handing him a small box once she let him go. "I got you a PokéNav for your journey. It will show you the conditions of your pokémon, record other trainers you battle and show you if they want a rematch, show you which ribbons your pokémon have and act as a map so you don't get lost."

It was a yellow-tan in color with orange, black and blue in lesser amounts, it was small and shaped as a compact disk-like object.

"I expect calls, Kakashi." Kāchan told him seriously, hiding her worry behind a stern look, "At least once every other month but I would prefer on every other week if you can manage it."

Given the ten years that she cared for him, he suppose that it wasn't much to ask for, "I promise to call you when I can."

"Right." He deliberately turned to return Treecko into it's Pokéball when she started to sniffle a bit, one and a half lifetimes had not taught him how to comfort a crying person. "Well, then, I guess it's time for you to go."

Adjusting his bag (absently noting he needed to look into finding something like weapons pouches and shinobi sandals because backpacks and shoes were just _odd_), he offered her a wave before starting off at a jog- saying nothing when two Linoone followed him up until Route 101 before turning back.

* * *

><p>"Do you want a name?" He asked Treecko whom decided to walk with him.<p>

Yellow eyes blinked at him briefly before turning to search the ground, "Tree..."

"Maa, how about..." he paused watching the grass-type make a pleased noise as it picked up a small toothpick-like twig that it promptly stuck into it's mouth and he suddenly was reminded of a shinobi who did the same but with a senbon. "Genma. You're name will be Genma."

Treecko, now dubbed Genma, looked at him, said "Treecko." then shrugged and looked away once more.

Withholding a sigh as he tugged his scarf (a plain, dark blue one since he couldn't really explain why he wanted a mask to his mother nor did he ever have enough money to have his usual mask custom made as he was used to) back into place where it had slipped a bit at his nose, Kakashi decided to continue working with his chakra.

Chakra usage, he found, was far more difficult here then in his first world but possible given that his soul was the same though he had to train his body, harshly given this world's views, to that of his chūnin fitness before he was able to access his chakra. He found that using chakra was harder and utilizing it to do even the simplest of things used up nearly three times the amount he remembered it using- it also took a bit to convert it into a nature chakra and replenished itself at a rate that was about thirty percent slower then what he was used to.

Practicing chakra, however, lead him to discovering _aura_- something that, though less destructive given the same amount used for each, was similar to chakra. It replenished itself almost twice as fast as his chakra did, could be molded into attacks or barriers and he believed it was to mold it in such a way to recreate jutsu- though he had yet to have much success with that yet.

"Treecko tree?" Genma called, questioning judging by it's tone, as he created three chakra strings to juggle three stones.

Glancing down and finding yellow eyes peering curiously at the strings that were each latching onto a stone, he decided to explain even as he started to juggle the stones, "It's a chakra exercise that Minato-sensei taught me once when I broke my leg. It helps with control, focus and it's more entertaining then the leaf exercise."

"Tree." the grass-type nodded before focusing away.

They traveled in silence for two hours before he tripped, his vision going hazy due to chakra exhaustion creeping up on him, forcing him to release the chakra strings and drop the stones while Genma let out an upset, "Treecko!"

"I'm fine." He told it, "Just overestimated my limits."

Genma eyed him but it's attention was drawn to the sound of rustling bushes (inwardly he wondered if his active use of chakra had kept wild pokémon from approaching), yellow eyes glaring as a canine stumbled from the bush, "Chyena!"

"Genma use _Leer_!" Kakashi said even as he pulled out his Pokédex and opened it, aiming at the pokémon and pressing the green button.

A mechanical female voice, 'Dextette', spoke even as his Treecko obeyed, **"Poochyena, the Bite pokémon. This pokémon chases after prey until it's victim is exhausted, it tries to intimidate foes by making the hair on it's tail bristle out."**

"Poochyena!" the pokémon growled as it's tail- like Dextette said- bristled, charging at his pokémon.

"Use the trees to dodge!" He told his Treecko, "Then push off and use _Pound_!"

Genma nodded, using the miniscule hooks on the bottom of it's feet to swiftly run up the tree before pushing off a branch, flipping through the air so that it's tail was used to attack the Poochyena, "Treecko tree!"

"One more time Genma." He ordered, switching out his Pokédex for an unused Pokéball.

The grass-type twisted it's body into a turn, it's tail hitting the canine-like pokémon with enough force that it hit a tree with a distressed, "Chyena!"

_Now_, Kakashi thought as he tossed the Pokéball at the downed canine, the ball absorbing the pokémon with a red light and settling on the ground where it wiggled a moment before stilling with a small _'ping'_. After putting the ball away he turned his attention to his starter pokémon, "Good job Genma, let's get Poochyena to town so it can get healed."

"Treecko." Genma nodded.

* * *

><p>Once Genma allowed himself to be carried, the trip to Oldale was a short one given that Kakashi used a bit of chakra to speed up his run and test his hypothesis that pokémon would avoid him if he used active chakra (he was right though if this was true of pokémon in general or simply weaker ones he would have to test out). He cut off the usage of his chakra once they hit the town's edge with some relief, as a few minutes more would have caused him to collapse and even now he knew he was going to pass out at the first opportunity, and his Treecko jumped down to guide him to the building with a P.C. on it.<p>

Entering the Pokémon Center, a nurse named Joy greeted them, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center, do you want to heal your pokémon?"

"Yes." Kakashi told her.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Then can you return your Treecko to it's Pokéball so I can heal your pokémon?"

"Genma, return." he told the grass-type who leveled him with an unimpressed look but obeyed when he held up his Pokéball.

"Thank you." Nurse Joy said, placing his two Pokéballs onto a wheeled table that a Chansey pushed from the room, "We have a room that you can rest in until your pokémon are healed, you're more then welcome to stay the night."

Kakashi did end up staying the night at the Pokémon Center, his two pokémon resting in their Pokéballs in the room.

* * *

><p>Kakashi spent 600 poké on Potions for his pokémon before, upon finding someone blocking Route 102, heading north to Route 103- spying a brown haired girl and a black haired boy with a yellow mouse pokémon (<strong>"Pikachu, the Mouse pokémon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks, these appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up."<strong>) running towards the Pokémon Center.

Once out of town, Kakashi released both his pokémon and knelt before Poochyena, which growled at him uneasily, "Chyenaaaa..."

"I get that you get that you don't like me," he told it, withholding a wince and waving off Genma when the canine bit his hand, "But you, me and Genma are a team now." Poochyena stilled when his other hand approached, tail bristling as it's teeth dug deeper into his left hand when he put his right on it's head, he started to scratch it's ears even as his hand started bleeding. "That means we have to look after and protect one another."

The canine let out a whining "Chyeee" as it let go of his hand, having stared at him in a move almost exactly like ninken upon their first meeting, before licking away the blood with a mournful, "Poochyena..."

"It's fine," Kakashi told the distressed pokémon, Genma having approached when he started bleeding, using his right hand to get a roll of bandages (something his mother insisted on and he had agreed with) from his bag and tying off the wound with ease. "What do you think of 'Pakkun' being your name, Poochyena?"

Two grey furred ears pricked in curiosity and it's head tilted in thought before the canine's tail started to slowly wag in what he took as agreement, "Poochyena!"

"Pakkun it is then."

They continued onto Route 103, Pakkun curiously sniffing at trees and bushes (just generally acting as a puppy exploring a new place), scrambling back to him whenever it's curiosity garnered a reaction from the local wildlife. Genma took to traveling in the trees, jumping from tree to tree in a way that made him long for Konoha, only touching the ground when there were no more trees for it to run on once they reached an area with tall grass. Once in the grass, both of his pokémon stuck close to him which was just as well since there seemed to be something like an infestation of Zigzagoon that the two chased away with a mix of _pound_, _tackle_, and_ bite_ until they were free from the grass.

Kakashi, after the first Zigzagoon approached, decided that he _wasn't_ going to catch on the principle that it evolved into Linoone and he didn't want to simply follow in his mother's footsteps- so each of the raccoon-like Zigzagoon were chased off.

Except for one, which ended up as dinner for the three of them (though Treecko also found some berries for them to have also).

* * *

><p>Uninjured hand raised to block the sun, Kakashi peered across the body of water he and his pokémon had run into. He couldn't see the start or finish from left to right but, if he squinted, he could make out the other shore across from him and, after a moment of estimating the distance, said, "I think I could make it with chakra."<p>

"Chyena?" Pakkun tilted it's head.

Genma glanced at the Poochyena, "Treecko tree, tree Treecko."

"Poochyena..." Pakkun responded to the grass-type, before looking up at him.

He blinked, "Alright, I am going to assume Genma explained what chakra is to you."

"Tree." the Treecko nodded once.

Deciding to simply put all pokémon in the same section of intelligence as ninken (previously he had assumed that only pokémon with years of experience with humans were capable of the same understanding as ninken) and be done with that, Kakashi warned, "I'll be tired after so we'll likely be camping out at the shore, I will also have to carry you so you have to go back in your balls."

The two looked at each other before nodding with a synchronized "Treecko" and "Poochyena".

"Return, Pakkun." He said, tucking away the used Pokéball before grabbing his Treecko's Pokéball. "Genma, return." With both Pokéballs put away, Kakashi decided to try water walking on a large body of water for the very first time.

His first step was unsteady, getting the tip of his shoe wet, and he felt his chakra draining as swiftly as if he were using B-Ranked jutsu which prompted him to start off at a run for the opposite shore. Glances down provided him with the sight of various water pokémon darting away from him with the speed a small fish fleeing a pebble tossed near it, he filed this away as evidence towards active chakra making pokémon avoid him.

_Wild_ pokémon, he corrected mentally as he remembered the exercise he had done yesterday that Genma had no problem with. He would need to experiment more to see if it were only Genma that was immune, if it were only his pokémon or if it were all captured pokémon- or if it only effected pokémon from this part of Hoenn or simply pokémon in Hoenn.

Which meant he needed to leave Hoenn to test that out.

Kakashi set that thought aside when he stumbled onto land, managing to walk out far enough from the shoreline that he judged himself safe from water pokémon before laying down on the grass. "Genma, Pakkun- you can come out."

"Chyena chye!" Pakkun cried as it released itself, pouncing on his stomach with enough force that he groaned.

Genma, grabbing onto the Poochyena's tail, dragged it off him with a scolding-like, "Tree."

"Left over Zigzagoon meat for dinner." He told them, shifting to pull off his bag and tossing them each a strip of meat that had been cooked via campfire.

Pakkun made a pleased noise while Genma made a noise that was approaching displeased which he put down as the lizard-like pokémon preferring insects to raccoon meat- he ignored sound as he didn't have any bugs for it to eat and he didn't want to waste his pokémon food when he already knew the Treecko would eat the meat even if it complained.

Pulling out his own piece of meat while listening to the small, pleased growls Pakkun made as it tore into the meat with vigor and the unhappy ones that Genma made as it tore the meat into bite-sized pieces before swallowing the pieces as quickly as it could without chocking, Kakashi made a mental note to look into a translator for pokémon.

* * *

><p>Sticking to the dirt road that started a little ways away from the shore, the rest of their journey on Route 103 was uneventful- which meant that they were left with eating only berries (he decided that he needed to visit a place that sold seeds and calligraphy paper to attempt to create a greenhouse out of a storage seal)- and exiting Route 103 lead them to a crossroads.<p>

Before him was a grass-covered path that went beneath a bike road which, upon consulting his PokéNav he learned, lead to Mauville City while the dirt path to his right went to Slateport City.

"What do you think, forwards to Mauville or right to Slateport?" He asked his two pokémon.

Pakkun bounded forwards to sniff at the tall grass, yelping and running behind him when something swiped at it from it's spot in the grass. Genma stared at him, pointing to the right and stating with an insistent, "_Treecko_."

"Slateport it is then." Kakashi said, bending briefly to pick up his startled Poochyena (which he should have named 'Bull' given that it was more like Bull had been as a pup then Pakkun) before following Genma to down the dirt path.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**Because I saw a picture of Volkner and Minato...and yes there _are_ animals and they _do_ eat pokémon- which really shouldn't be a surprise since the former is insinuated a bit in descriptions of pokémon when they use animals as references and the later since Slowpoke Tails are a delicacy.

Three questions;

1) _Kakashi has a week to raise money (28,988 poké) and he currently only has 15, 400 poké, what can he do in Slateport to earn money?_

2) _What kind of Sinnoh pokémon do you think Kakashi would catch?_

3) _What do you think Kakashi will end up doing; i.e. earn gym badges, contest ribbons, become a breeder?_


	2. Slateport

Genma scrambled up to hold on his left shoulder (the hooks on it's feet clinging to the back of his black, long-sleeved shirt) as soon as they reached Slateport City and, for a moment, Kakashi stood at the entrance to simply _look_ at the city.

Before him, beyond a bustling crowd, was the top of a Pokémon Center peeking out over buildings and treetops, resting on the edge of a cliff- beyond that he spied three blue, dome-like roofs of what he guessed as buildings. To the right he saw a small row of houses sandwiched between a large hotel to the south and a huge arena-like stadium to the north with the ocean stretching out to the west behind them. The sound thunderous horn called his attention to the east where he saw, beyond a huge tent and row of buildings, a long dock stretching out to sea with a massive ship coming to a halt at there.

"What is _that_?" he wondered aloud to his pokémon, absently petting Pakkun as it's ears had flattened from loudness of the ship's horn.

A passing woman, carrying a basket of food and leading a five year old, answered him, "That's the S.S. Anne II! The S.S. Anne I sank a few years ago but, since it was the only cruise liner to sail the world, they immediately started building the S.S. Anne II- this is her very first time in Hoenn since it's her maiden voyage, I hear that they're headed to Sinnoh next! Though Anne II is staying for a week to restock before that."

"And passengers stay on the entire ride?" Kakashi asked, trying to imagine who would want to remain on a ship long enough to sail the word.

The woman shook her head, tugging the five year old closer to her, "Oh no. Well, I suppose a few do but people usually buy a ticket to go from place to place; it has better rooms then regular ships going between regions and you only need one ticket to get where you're headed since it travels the world, none of this switching ships business to get where you want- though, I suppose, only people whom manage to time their trips right or don't mind the wait travel that way between regions."

"So _I _could buy a ticket and go with it to Sinnoh?" He pressed, the idea was a very appealing one.

She readjusted her basket before answering, "Absolutely you can. If you head south past the Pokémon Center and then east once you passed the Oceanic Museum, you should find Stern's Shipyard (its a large wooden building with ships being repaired there, you can't miss it) and you can buy a ticket there- though the cheapest room is 28,988 poké! Honestly, the prices these days!"

"Thank you." he told her as she shook her head muttering, letting the woman go about her business as her child started complaining about missing a show on TV.

28,988 poké for a ticket. He had 15,400 poké on him. He needed 13,588 poké to afford a ticket and he had a week to get it.

Genma tugged on his scarf to get his attention before letting out a questioning, "Tree?"

"What do you think about going to Sinnoh?" he asked them.

The grass-type let out a small huff as it readjusted it's hold on his shoulder but Pakkun barked an enthusiastic, "Chyena! Poochyena!"

"Now we just need to get jobs to earn the money for the ticket." he said, taking that as agreement.

* * *

><p>The very first thing he did was go to the shipyard (the Oceanic Museum turned out to be three blue, dome-roofed, cone-shaped buildings), which really was hard to miss with the ships littered about around it in various stages of repair or construction, and reserve a ticket by paying for over half even though he used up all his money. The man seemed amused that he was aiming to raise enough money for a ticket, even if less then half, in only a week but helpfully pointed out that the Battle Tent by the Route 110 entrance was holding a tournament tomorrow with the prize of 9,600 poké and a Full Heal.<p>

The second was call his mother, she got a bit tearful upon learning he was trying to go to Sinnoh but sent him 1,500 poké and the explicit instructions to trade in his PokéNav for a Pokétch once he got to Sinnoh and to call her once he got there.

After paying at the shipyard (and realizing he only needed 12,088 poké now), he went to the S.S. Anne II to see if there was any way that doing work would lower the price of a ticket since there was no guarantee he would win money tomorrow- and, if he did, he would be more likely to have spending money for things like getting an actual _mask_.

"Tell you what," the captain told him after hearing him out, "One of our kitchen staff broke her arm so, if you take her place washing dishes and such, I'll tell them to give you a ticket at a 15% discount."

That would be around 4,348 poké which would leave him with only 7,740 poké to raise.

It surprised him how _nice_ people were here (not that there weren't good people back in his first world, rather that people tended to look out for themselves and theirs rather then helping strangers- which was a smart thing given it was a shinobi-infested, war-torn world) but he thanked the captain, "Thank you, sir."

"Bah," the captain said with a grin, "I remember when I was young and eager to explore the world. Kakashi, right?"

"Hatake Kakashi." He agreed and he will be forever pleased that he managed to convince his mother to let him change his name to add the Hatake (though it wasn't hard since his mother didn't really have a surname but a title that acted as one).

The captain nodded, "I'll mention our deal once I head over to Stern's Shipyard, make sure you have your Pokédex to identify yourself when you get a ticket."

Saying goodbye, Kakashi picked up Pakkun once more and waited until Genma climbed on him before heading to the Battle Tent for information about the tournament- wondering if there would be a division of levels which would be beneficial to him as Genma and Pakkun were only level 12 and level 9 respectively.

He was pleasantly surprised that the tournament was kept as fair as possible by providing all participants with three rental pokémon (which the participant chose from a list of six random pokémon) that were all at level 30. After a win, a participant has the chance to trade one of their pokémon for one of the loser's before going onto the next round.

So, even if Pakkun whined over him using other pokémon, he had no qualms with signing up for tomorrow.

From there he sought out the markets providing food for the S.S. Anne II because he doubted they would say no to him helping deliver packages to the ship.

* * *

><p>They said no.<p>

Well, more precisely, they said that the ship's staff were the ones to lug the cargo they needed on board the ship.

He did get a job from the place that sold seafood, though, since they didn't have enough for the ship's order let alone the land-bound buyers- they armed him with a fishing rod and told him that for every Magikarp that he brought in they would pay him 60 poké. Which was fantastic since Magikarp were very common and, if he caught a hundred, he would easily earn 6,000 poké but there was, however, one problem.

"I don't know how to use a fishing rod." Kakashi bluntly told his two pokémon once they came to a small, semi-secluded portion of the beach.

Pakkun, occupied with chasing off the few Wingull present, ignored him entirely but Genma gave him an unimpressed look, "Tree, Treecko tree?"

Taking that as an _"Idiot, why did you say yes if you can't catch Magikarp?"_ he said, "It's not that I can't catch fish, I just never needed to use a rod before."

"Tree?" _("Really?") _the grass-type blinked, "Treecko tree tree Treecko?" _("Then how did you catch fish before?")_

Kakashi was answering even as he recognized that he really needed to find out about a translator because, for all he knew, his personal translations were likely incorrect, "With kunai or senbon or even wire."

Glancing at the rod and tackle box, then at the wheeled tub-like crate he was given to put the Magikarp and going over a mental inventory of everything he had on him, Kakashi handed off the rod and tackle box to Genma with a brief, "Here, take it."

"Treecko." his starter said (which he took as either an _"And do what?"_ or an _"Alright, bastard."_) before wandering a bit away.

He mostly ignored that as he pulled out the small knife he had, "Pakkun, get me all the sticks you can find."

"Chyena!" the canine cried gleefully, bounding off to do it's task as he grabbed the few sticks near him and started whittling away at them to make wooden senbon.

A glance up showed him that Genma had, apparently, decided to try it's hand at fishing- the pokémon hooking a piece of bait before grabbing the rod's handle, swinging it back before tossing it forwards in a way that had the line (and hook) flying into the ocean. The Treecko gave him a bland look, "Tree."

Deliberately deciding to attempt to translate that, Kakashi accepted his Poochyena's mouthful of sticks before setting it off to chase Wingull as he continued his whittling until he had a respectable two dozen wooden senbon at his disposal. He returned his knife and grabbed a package of pokémon food that he opened then, arming his right hand with four wooden senbon, tossed a small handful of food into the water- senbon flying once he spot Magikarp swimming in to gobble up the food.

Upon tossing the four into the tub-crate, he found that there were already five in there and Genma looked at him with a smug, "_Treecko_."

The situation degenerated from there as they displayed how competitive they were.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, he and Genma managed to raise 4,000 poké from catching Magikarp- leaving them with only 3,740 poké to raise- so it was a relative good day even if they both had a few scrapes from trying to sabotage one another (something that, looking back, cost them an extra 2,000 poké).<p>

Their second and third days at Slateport were occupied with jobs that he mentally referred to a D-Ranks; he found six Azurill, un-treed four Skitty, returned one lost child to it's mother, helped three old ladies with their groceries and groomed both a Delcatty and Mightyena _at the same time_. But he earned enough for the ticket- he had, in fact, raised _more_ then enough and had 150 poké left over.

Their fourth day was the day of the tournament at the Battle Tent, it was also the day he found out that the tournament- while not as advertised as major events like contests- would be televised.

The fourth day also lead him to getting a Nuzleaf, Skitty and Combusken.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**He raised the money for his ticket due to "D-Ranked Missions"!

Three questions;

1) _Do you think Kakashi will end up winning the tournament?_

2) _Kakashi looks mostly the same except for one thing, what do you think that is?_

3) _Do you think that Kakashi will end up doing something illegal or "morally ambiguous" since he will be looking at things with shinobi ideals rather then the Pokémon World's?_


End file.
